


Like a Rock

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 31: Monster, Gen, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Potty Humor, Swearing, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: While Logan has gotten on pretty well with most of his new friends’ families, Roman’s twin brother Remus has insisted on being a nuisance ever since they met.  But now that Logan is trying his best to ignore Remus’ jabs, he’s found a new way to tease him, one that leaves Logan feeling more alone and different than ever before.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: A Growing Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Like a Rock

“Hey, stink brain! Hey! I’m talking to you, butt nugget! Answer me, ya dingus!”

Logan did not answer him, instead continuing to read his book and steadfastly ignore the green-clad boy shouting into his ear.

As usual, it was the weekend, and Logan and his three friends—“friends!” he thought to himself, how wonderful a thought that was—were gathered together at one of the four’s house for a “playdate”. Why their parents insisted on calling it that when the four of them were all nearly eleven years old was beyond them.

But at least they were letting them hang out, even if they were all doing their own things, with Logan reading, Virgil listening to music on his phone, and Roman and Patton playing video games together. It was something they’d done so much and so often that there were no more issues to work out about their visits.

Well, except for the obvious.

Logan’s height had already been a little hard to deal with when they first met him on the first day of fourth grade. But the eight foot tall giant they’d made their friend had continued to grow, and now a year and a half later he was almost eleven feet tall. Yet despite the complications that arose with this extreme height, they had still managed to make it work without any complications.

Except...

“Seriously, ya dumb bean pole! I’m not gonna quit until you talk to me!”

Because the four insisted on rotating which house they hung out at, that meant that every four weeks they were subjected to Roman’s crazy twin, Remus. Remus was just as extra as Roman, but lacked any sort of filter on his thoughts and actions. The only thing that kept him in line was their parents’ threat of loss of privileges, which really only kept his antics limited to a PG-13 rating. But even that Logan could deal with.

What he couldn’t deal with was Remus’ insistence on trying to get a rise out of him. Whenever he came over, Remus would dedicate the entire day to teasing him, poking him, yelling into his ear about whatever random thoughts were popping into his head. He had dedicated himself to being a thorn in Logan’s side, and had taken that self-assigned task to heart. Granted, he’d been as annoying to Patton and Virgil when he’d first met them, but they at least had given him his wanted reaction and he’d dialed it back in acknowledgement.

Logan had not.

By the time Roman had felt comfortable bringing Logan over to his house to meet his family, he, Patton, and Virgil had helped Logan to learn how to tune out annoying individuals and unwanted attention. Such a skill had proved necessary when some of the girls in their class had insisted on making rude and hurtful assumptions about Logan at a loud enough volume for the whole class to hear. And after several months of pretending he couldn’t hear them and filtering out the thoughts their words brought about, he found that they lost interest at his lack of reaction and moved on to other things.

Remus, unfortunately, saw this as a challenge rather than a response to his antics. And so instead of backing off, he doubled down on his efforts every time Logan was over.

“Seriously, you’re like that dumb sculpture of the guy thinking! Except you’re reading a book, which makes you look even more like you’re taking a dump! Where do you even get books big enough for you to read! Surely most books are too small for your hands!”

That fact was true. Logan’s parents had to special order books for him, just like with his clothes and other personal belongings. But he still wasn’t about to give in to Remus, so he remained silent.

“You really are like a statue! You don’t move, you don’t do anything! You’re like a rock! A big, unfeeling, uncaring rock!”

Logan faltered in his reading, but still didn’t react. Virgil however could sense Logan’s growing unease at Remus’ words. He pulled out his earbuds and nudged Patton as Remus went on.

“You don’t care about anything! You don’t have any feelings! You’re just a big dumb rock! And you don’t give a crap about anyone else!”

By this point, the other three had all stopped what they were doing and were watching Logan and Remus, afraid of what might happen.

“One of these days you’re gonna be so big that we won’t even matter to you! And you’re just gonna go stomping around like the big dumb giant you are! And you’re not gonna care how many of us get squished underfoot!”

Logan slammed the book shut. For a brief moment, the other three were afraid he might hurt Remus. Remus himself had frozen, finally realizing he’d crossed a line.

But then Logan tore out of the house as fast as he could squeeze himself through the door, the tears dripping down his cheeks did not go unnoticed. The other boys looked after him for a moment before turning to glare at Remus.

“Perdóname,” he whispered. “I just wanted him to react. I wasn’t trying to hurt him like that. I really wasn’t.”

Roman sighed and stood up. The other two followed suit, letting him take the lead on this one.

“We’re gonna go take care of Logan. But when I get back, you and I are going to have some serious pelabras, hermano. Comprende?”

Remus nodded his head. “Sí.”

Roman nodded back, and the three of them headed out after Logan.

They didn’t have to go far. Logan was leaning against the back of the house, his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Oh, Logan,” Patton whispered, going to sit next to him and leaning against his side, reaching to rub his arm. Virgil did the same on his other side. Roman, meanwhile, climbed up onto his knees so he could pry the hands away from Logan’s face.

It was a mess. Obvious tear tracts ran down his cheeks, and his eyes were red and swollen. Roman’s heart broke at the sight, and he reached his hand in to wipe away some of the tears.

“Hey, it’s okay, Logie.”

Logan sobbed in response. “No it’s not.”

Roman could feel his heart breaking even more at that. With a skillful grasp, he pulled himself up onto Logan’s shoulder before maneuvering himself around behind his head, as if Logan were giving him a piggy-back ride. He carefully carded his hand through Logan’s hair, feeling the slight tensing in Logan’s form at the intimate touch.

“I know you’re not feeling very happy right now, Logie. But it’s okay. Remus and I are going to have a talk, and he will behave himself from now on. Yo prometo.”

Logan sobbed again. “But what if he’s right? What if I do keep growing like this? What if I get so big I stop caring? What if I turn into a monster, just like he said I would? I don’t want to be a monster!”

Logan was outright bawling at this point. Rather than try to talk to him like this, the three let him. After a few minutes, he began to quiet down.

“He kept saying that I’m an unfeeling, uncaring rock. What if it’s true? What if I really don’t care?”

“Oh, Lo-lo,” Patton said quietly, continuing to rub his arm. “You know that’s not true.”

“But he wanted me to react to him. What if my failing to do so is proof?”

Roman scoffed. “Remus, el trasgo. He likes to get a rise out of anyone he meets. Then after they freak out at him, he backs off. It’s his weird way of making friends. The only reason he hasn’t let up on you is because you’ve been able to resist him for so long. He considered it a challenge.

“But seriously, don’t worry about him. I’m gonna make sure he doesn’t say anything like that to you again.”

Logan still wasn’t convinced. “But what if—“

Roman cut him off. “Logan, you aren’t an unfeeling monster. The fact that you are afraid so much of being seen that way is proof enough. You care so much that it hurts you to be told that you don’t. You feel so strongly that even the insane ravings of some idiot like Remus about what you might do in the future make you fear for yourself and others. An unfeeling monster wouldn’t be afraid of a hypothetical situation like that.

“And for the record, that’s never going to happen. Because no matter how big you get, you will always care about others. You care so much that it hurts. Why in the world would that change just because you got a little bigger?”

Logan couldn’t come up with a response. In truth, he still wasn’t sure. After all, he had no idea how big he was going to get. But just the sheer conviction with which Roman had said it, he could almost believe it himself. So for now, he’d set those fears aside, instead focusing on the still foreign feeling of the three of them cuddling against him. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but he wasn’t exactly used to it.

“You know,” Roman suddenly said after a few moments of silence, “Remus may have meant it like an insult, but he’s right. You are like a rock.”

Logan looked up at him, a hint of betrayal in his face. Roman quickly elaborated.

“I mean, you’re not unfeeling or uncaring like he says. But you are like a rock. You know why?”

Logan shook his head.

“Because like a rock, you’re strong, and not just physically, but in the real way. You have such a strength of character. You know who you are on the inside, and you’re not afraid to be yourself.”

Patton started picking up on what Roman was doing, and jumped in to continue it.

“And you know what else makes you like a rock? You keep us grounded. I mean, you know how sometimes I can get distracted or emotional. You’re always there to make sure I pay attention to what’s going on around me.”

“Yeah,” Virgil popped in, “and whenever I start to go too deep into my own thoughts, you’re always the one to pull me out and remind me of how my negative thinking is distorting my perceptions.”

“Not to mention how you’re able to rein in my fiery passions and wildly unrealistic dreams to something that’s still great but is also actually feasible,” Roman concluded.

“But, rocks can hurt people,” Logan pointed out. Roman shrugged.

“Yeah, when they’re thrown or dropped or launched at other people. That’s not the rock’s fault. Name one time a rock, of its own volition, got up and hurt someone.”

Logan floundered. Roman was right. And he hated the fact that Roman was right. No, no, he didn’t hate that Roman was right, just that he was wrong. But then, sometimes it felt good to be wrong. After all, he’d been wrong the first day he met these three, and look what had come of that?

Logan smiled fondly at the idea, and Roman, encouraged at the sight, snuggled into his hair.

“Eres mi roca, Logan. You’re my strong and steady friend. And that is never going to change.”

Patton and Virgil nodded along, snuggling closer as well. And for the first time, their intimate proximity didn’t feel strange to Logan.

In fact, it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Prplzorua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplzorua/pseuds/Prplzorua) for the Spanish for Roman and Remus.
> 
> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
